Angels and Hunters - The Rule
by 0penfire
Summary: There is one rule in the band "Angels and Hunters," that everyone agrees is of utmost importance. It isn't a written rule. It is hardly even discussed, yet everyone knows that nobody touches Castiel's guitars. But of course, Dean eventually does. (SPN Band AU. Destiel implied)


There is one rule in "Hunter's and Angels," that everyone agrees is of utmost importance. It isn't a written rule. It is hardly even discussed. But everyone knows that _nobody_ touches Castiel's guitars.

It was something Dean had noticed in high school when he had sat with Castiel in the hallway during lunch. Occasionally someone would ask if they could play his guitar and he would just shortly reply, 'no,' and then proceed to ignore them.

They never asked twice.

Dean also saw it at the open mics that he and Cas had performed at before they got their brothers to join them to form a real band. Sometimes people would show up to the event without a guitar, but Castiel never once offered that they could play his. He would sit and glare with his too-blue eyes if someone so much as approached with the intention to ask.

And once they had made it big as a band, every stage hand that helped them was told that all the equipment was fine to carry from the truck to the stage for set up, but to leave the electric guitars. Sometimes they would ask why, but for the most part, they were content with having to carry several less things. Only one stagehand had ignored this rule and he was never seen again. Or at least, that is how Gabriel likes to tell the story. But Dean was there, and he knows that the verbal beat-down that Cas had dealt revealed an aggressive side of the usually pleasant guitarist that Dean hadn't even known existed. He also learned several new curses and insults. 'You breed with the mouth of a goat,' stuck out in his mind, and although he has no idea what it means, it still makes him laugh.

Dean himself plays guitar so he can understand some of the protective instincts that come with owning an instrument. Playing guitar had been great for picking up girls, and guys, in high school; everyone liked 'Wonderwall' back then. Thankfully, Dean has since expanded his repertoire and uses his guitar to write new songs, or just play during lulls in the tour like this one.

Right now, Dean can hear a song coming together in his head as he sits in the tour bus. He eagerly pulls his guitar out, but even after one strum he finds that it's gotten out of tune. Dean pulls out a tuner from his case and starts to turn the keys on his guitar. He is almost done when the high E string snaps with a loud _tink_. Dean curses and sets the guitar down on his bed, preparing to change the string. He curses again when he realizes that he is all out of that kind of string. Dean knows that Cas has some strings for his own acoustic, but they are nylon while Dean's is steel. The song that had come into his head is starting to get lost amongst the rest of his thoughts, but he can't figure out how to get it onto paper without a guitar.

Dean glances at the guitar case peeking out from under Castiel's bed. He knows the rule. But he has also known Cas a long time, and he would like to think that this has meant something to the man. With reluctance and reverence, Dean gets off his bed and pads over to Cas's. He makes the sign of the cross over his shoulders and sends a little prayer to whoever is listening before pulling the case out from under the bed.

Dean unlatches it to reveal the well-worn and loved body that brings back memories from playing with Castiel in high school. Snagging a piece of the paper that Castiel stores in the case and a pen, Dean sits on the edge of Castiel's bed and starts to write out and play the chords and tabs which are in his head and snatches of lyrics that he thinks might fit with them. He is so engrossed in the task that he doesn't even notice Gabriel enter the bus until the Novak practically screams at him.

"PUT THAT DOWN!" Dean almost jumps out of his skin. He looks up to see Gabriel stalking towards him with fear in his eyes. Gabriel makes to grab Cas's guitar, but Dean leans backwards on Cas's bed and sticks his foot out to stop Gabe's progress. His arms are too short to reach Dean as the Winchester's foot presses against his chest.

"Relax, Gabe."

"Relax?! You know the rule!"

"Yeah, but Cas trusts me." Dean shrugs. "I know that his guitars are to him like the Impala is to me. We're like kindred spirits."

"His spirit won't be so kindred if he sees you playing that!" Gabe tries to reach the guitar again to get it out of Dean's hands. He is very close to toppling onto Dean, and as a result, the guitar. But Dean deftly uses his feet to keep Gabriel from reaching him. Their struggle is stopped by another voice.

"What are you two doing?"

Gabriel and Dean freeze at the sharp, cold tone of Castiel's voice. They both glance over at Castiel who is standing within the entrance of the bus holding a bag of fast food in his clenched fist. Dean tries to tell himself that that's just the best way to hold the bag and that Cas is not actually angry. Because for all of his confidence, he is actually unsure of how Cas will react to him holding his guitar, not to mention actually playing it.

Castiel takes in the scene and then closes his eyes, running his hand through his hair. Not in a suave movement to brush it out of his face, but more of a 'I really want to pull my hair out right now' way.

Eventually he does take a deep breath to calm himself. "Gabriel. Don't roughhouse with Dean when he's holding one of my guitars."

Gabriel sputters. "But he – I – just - _he's touching it_!" He points a finger accusingly at Dean.

"So I can see." Castiel deadpans. "To that, I ask why Dean is choosing to play my guitar instead of his own."

Dean hopes that he is just imagining the sweat dripping down his face. "Broken string. I'll need to pick some more up once we hit the next city, but I have a song that I really want to get on paper." He desperately plays the 'musician card' hoping that Cas has some sympathy for creative impulses. To his relief Cas nods, but he becomes worried as the Novak starts to approach him.

Dean clenches his eyes shut, ready for the berating that he is going to get. The band is going to have to find a new vocalist because he likely won't survive this encounter. A weight pressing down the bed beside him causes Dean to open his eyes quickly. He sees Castiel sitting at the head of his bed with a book in one hand and eating fries with the other. Dean feels his jaw drop in surprise as he stares bewildered at Cas. It begins to sink in that, against all odds, he isn't going to die today. Castiel looks up from his book after a moment.

"Are you really just holding it, or are you going to play something?" Dean finally picks up his jaw from the floor and smiles.

"Thanks, Cas." Dean continues to pick at the guitar, deciding how to best transition into his makeshift chorus. Dean's phone buzzes twice and he checks it. It's two messages from Gabriel who is now sitting at the bus's table and glaring at Dean. He reads the texts.

 _Gabriel:_

 _You're banging my brother._

 _That is the only explanation for this._

Dean's face goes red as he furiously types back:

 _Dean:_

 _I am not! He just trusts me with his guitar, that's all._

 _Gabriel:_

 _Quick, look out the window! I think I just saw a pig fly by._

 _Maybe hell just froze over as well, because my brother doesn't just trust people with his guitars._

 _Do you even remember that one stagehand?! Cas wiped him off this plane of existence!_

Dean chooses to ignore Gabriel's texts and turns his phone on silent, setting it on the bed beside him. He goes back to Cas's guitar, playing what he has so far and half singing it as well. Dean eventually glances up at Cas to see what his reaction is to the bare bones of the song, and he notices a smile tug at the corner of Cas's mouth even though his eyes stay focused on his book. Dean can't help but smile as well. He notices his phone light up once more, and reluctantly he checks it.

 _Gabriel:_

 _If you're not banging now, you will be soon with those sex eyes._

Dean gives Gabe the finger before going back to working out the song he's writing. Gabe would probably throw a fit if he knew that the lyrics Dean is tossing around his head seem to describe a certain Novak a little too closely. The impossible seems to be happening lately, so maybe Dean will finally work up the courage to ask Castiel out, and he can sing those lyrics to him. Dean writes them down, just in case.

-.-.-.-

 _AN: Do you know what caused this fic? A photo of Robert Plant (Led Zeppelin's lead singer) playing Jimmy Page's double necked guitar, and I guess it really hit my muse. So here I am with everyone's favourite Band AU to give you some fluffy feels. Also, if you're wondering, I imagine Gabriel to be the band's drummer while Sam is the bassist._

 _I think this fic is a little more informal than my usual writing style, but it was definitely fun to write!_

 _Edit: Check out the next chapter in this series titled "Angels and Hunters - Little Boy Blue," for more fluffy feels._


End file.
